


Sins of the Brother

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beating, Dark John Watson, Electricity, M/M, Tasers, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: John is the middle of the web not Jim.Jim was captured and tortured by Mycroft.Mycroft screwed up and Sherlock is paying for it





	1. It begins

Mycroft took the package from his assistant and opened it. He pulled the thumb drive out from the envelope. On the drive was written in sharpie “watch me”. He placed the drive into his secure laptop that had no connection to any form of WiFi, Ether Net, or broadband. This laptop would be trashed after he used it.

He opened the drive to find four files on it, three video files and one word file. The videos were labeled “Watch First”, “Watch Second”, “Watch Third” and the word file was labeled “then read”.

He opened the first video and saw John Watson sitting behind a desk. He didn’t look happy.

“Mycroft, I thought we had an understanding. I though that we were both agreed that for your brother’s continued wellbeing, you would behave. But you have been such a bad boy. You tried to break one of my toys to extract information about me. I am not pleased about that at all. I had your demise all planned out. But your loving brother pleaded your case and convinced me to not to carry out my plan. Instead he is standing in your place and taking the punishment that is rightfully yours.”

John gestured and Jim Moriarty stepped into view. He was naked and the marks on his body were vivid against his very pale skin. 

Mycroft shuttered but found himself aroused much to his shame. He remembered each mark and how it was created. He had pleasured himself to the sounds of Moriarty’s suffering.

“An eye for an eye Mycroft,” said John as he pulled Jim into his lap and started to kiss each injury. Jim moaned upon each touch of John’s lips. Mycroft watched as Jim’s lovely slightly curved cock filled out to its full length. John took him in hand and carefully brought him almost to climax but then backed off.

Mycroft found his own hand had unzipped his trousers and pulled himself free of his pants. As he watched John worked Jim to a lather, he stroked himself until he couldn’t take it anymore. He came as he heard Jim come and the video ended.

He felt ashamed and quickly cleaned himself up and put his clothes back in order.

He then started the second video, which was John in front of a large pane of glass. John nodded and the videographer went forward to show the room behind the glass. Mycroft sucked his breath in as he saw his brother strapped down in a stress position just like he had his minions do to Moriarty just after they brought him in. The look of pain on his brother’s face soured his stomach.

The camera pulled back on John who was scowling.

“I’m not enjoying this at all Mycroft neither is your brother. Do you remember what you had your goons do next?”

Mycroft shuttered and heard over the audio the sound of a taser being fired and his brother’s screams. The camera went to James who was kneeling with his arms wrapped around John’s knees. He was shaking with was appeared to be a panic attack.

“I don’t want to do any of this but you have forced my hand. You will watch all of this and I will know if you don’t and believe me it will be worse for your brother if you do.”

The camera went back to the glass showing him his brother being shocked over and over. Mycroft started to cry as he listened to his brother’s voice breaking over and over. 

John’s face came back into focus, “You know what is next don’t you?”

Mycroft nodded.

The video ended.

His assistant walked in with a glass of water and handed it to him.

Mycroft wiped the tears from his face and drank the water. He waved her out of the room and went back to the computer. 

The cursor blinked over the third video file. He hesitated. Finally he found the courage to watch the next video.

This time the camera was in the room with Sherlock. He was practically hanging by his wrists. His toes were barely gaining any purchase on the floor. Two masked men came in from the door behind Sherlock and stood to either side waiting. John came into the camera view. He went to Sherlock and kissed him tugging on his neck making Sherlock lose balance and was being held up by only his arms. John let him flail a bit and then helped him to stand. 

“You know I love you Sherlock. You know you don’t have to do any of this. Just say the word and this will end.”

“What about Mycroft?” asked Sherlock.

“You know what will happen to him.”

Sherlock shook his head and said, “I want to save my brother’s life.”

“You know I take no pleasure in this in the least,” said John, “Your brother may be another matter. He likes to watch apparently.”

John looked right into the camera, “Watch this Mycroft.” He stepped out of frame and the two men came to either side of Sherlock and proceeded to beat him with their hands and fists along with a rubber hose and a number of other objects.

By the looks of it Sherlock was trying his best not to scream but his willpower gave out after a while and Mycroft watched and listened as his brother pleaded and screamed his name.

By the end of the video Mycroft felt numb.

John came back into frame as they released Sherlock from the manacles and he fell in a heap on the floor gasping for breath.

“Read the document Mycroft. We both know what happens to him next.”

Mycroft closed the video and opened the Document which contained pictures of Jim and Sherlock showing the progression of marks on Sherlock matching what he had done to Jim.

There was also a note from Sherlock and a note from John.

_Brother Mine,_

_I told you what might happen if you interfered. I warned you. But you had to do it your way so now we have to deal with the consequences of your actions._

_The day we got Jim back, I almost lost you then and there. John was so angry. He started the wheels in motion for your demise and it would have been very long and very painful. Less said of it the better._

__

_I made a bargain with John. ‘An eye for an eye’ as he says. For each and every mark you put on Jim, I will have them placed on my own skin willingly to save your life. I do this out of the love I still have for you._

_To the one person in our family who understood my strangeness and tried to help me rather than ignore or condemn me. Our parents tried to help me but it was not the help I needed. You were closer but in the end I needed John Watson to make me whole._

_I ask that you do as John asks to the letter. You are my salvation in all this because if you do not comply, then my suffering will continue until you do. And I think we both know that even I have limits to what I can withstand._

_Your Brother,_  
_Sherlock_

Mycroft went to the sidebar and poured himself a stiff drink. He tossed it back, sat down and opened the letter from John.

_Dear Mycroft,_

_Since you have apparently taken leave of your sense, I had to do something to bring you back from the terrible choices you were making._

_You knew better. You were informed that there would be consequences for your actions or inactions. We had a fucking deal._

_Now you broke that deal and your brother is paying the price that you should rightfully being paying._

_Here is what happens next. In your right hand desk drawer you will find a syringe. You will inject yourself with the contents after you text me that you will comply with my wishes. I want one word from you. “yes” text that on the phone that is also in the right hand drawer to the number on the phone._

_Do this and your baby brother might make it out the other end alive. For I swear upon all that I believe that if you don’t and your brother dies, I will make your ending last for days upon days. I have no use for you if I lose him._

_It is up to you to make right what you have wronged._

_Do not disappoint me Mr. Holmes_

_JW_

Mycroft looked in the drawer and took out the phone and the syringe. He picked up the phone and contemplated his actions for a mere second when the phone lit up with the words “Tick Tock”. He quickly texted ‘yes’ then took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeve. He used the piece of rubber tubing that had been provided and found a vein. He sunk the needle in and pushed the plunger hoping that he did not just kill Sherlock and himself.

The effects were swift and Mycroft succumb to the drugged arms of Morpheus.


	2. Consequences are dire

He came to naked and strapped to a chair looking through the plate glass into the room where Sherlock was tied to a tilt board. Sherlock was blindfolded and he had ear plugs in his ears. He catalogued the injuries he saw and mentally matched them to the ones on Jim’s body. He saw the map of pain that his brother endured for him and he felt tears come to his eyes. He watched his brother breath for a bit when he heard the door behind him open and shut.

‘This is not the time to be clever’ he told himself, ‘this is a time to make amends’

“So Mycroft,” said John walking into his field of vision since Mycroft could not turn his head because it was strapped so he had to look forward, “Anything you care to tell me?”

“I’m sorry. I was wrong to take Jim from you.”

“Well that’s a start. You know what is going to happen to your brother next?”

Mycroft shuttered and nodded as much as the head harness would let him.

“We have been recreating all the lovely terrible things that you did to Jim. I do admit you are quite creative when it comes to torture. I even learned a thing or two.”

John snapped his fingers and Mycroft watched as Jim crawled over to him on all fours and then knelt up looking at John with adoration that would done a Saint proud.

John took Jim’s hair and stroked it lovingly, “See my boy, I told you that Daddy would make it aaaaalll better. The mean old man wouldn’t hurt you anymore.”

Jim looked at Mycroft with such fear in his eyes but there was something else that told Mycroft that this was an act and Jim knew how to push John’s buttons. Then he saw John look at Jim and a dark look crossed his face. He grabbed Jim by the hair and tugged hard, “Don’t screw with me Jimmy. You know better.”

Mycroft watched Jim’s fearful look become very real. What had John done to him? And could he use it to extract information using it?

“Don’t,” said John pointing at Mycroft.

“Sorry?”

“You and I are both the masters of giving pain. In some ways we are very much alike. But we are on different sides of the law according to you. So no, I will not ‘teach’ you what I do or my methods. The biggest difference is that people come to me willingly to inflict all kinds of lovely marks both visible and invisible on their bodies and minds. You have to kidnap yours. So who is more the villain?”

Two men brought in an overstuffed chair and placed it so John could see Sherlock and Mycroft. John sat down and Jim curled up next to his feet.

John bent down and stroked Jim’s hair, “You don’t have to be here love while we do this. I can have Tiger take you home. I know how hard this is for you.”

Jim shook his head and said, “No, I’ll be strong.”

John chuckled, ”That’s my boy. That’s my good boy.”

Jim relaxed and even seemed to preen a bit from that little bit of praise.

“Close your eyes Mycroft even once and I will add to this,” said John, “The number of times your brother has to suffer is on you now.”

John looked at Sherlock and then at Mycroft, “Begin,” he said very softly.

Mycroft watched as they tilted the table back and placed a cloth over Sherlock’s face. He could see his brother’s breathing pick up as he felt what was happening to him. One masked man picked up a watering can that was next to the table and started pouring the water onto the cloth.

Sherlock was still for a bit but the feeling became too much and he started to struggle as the water fell onto his face. The sound choking and coughing rang in Mycroft’s ears. Jim whimpered and clutched onto John. John just watched Mycroft as this was all happening. 

They stopped for a moment to refill the watering can and give Sherlock a moment to breath like he gave Jim a moment to breath and panic about the next move. 

John stood up and went to an intercom next to the window. He pushed the button and said, “Sherlock, you don’t have to continue. Just say the word and it will stop.”

Sherlock said in a strangled voice, “No!”

John said, “Continue.”

And they did it again and again. Each time John asking if Sherlock was done and Sherlock denying he was. Mycroft felt a cold sweat break out across his body as he wondered what damage this was doing to his brother. He had lost count of the number of times that Sherlock had been doused. How could he lose count? 

Then he noticed a sensation in his lap. He looked down as much as the head harness would allow and saw Jim between his legs grabbing his cock and playing with it. He looked at John who had a cold unfeeling smile on his face as he watched Jim and Mycroft. Mycroft tried not to think about what was happening to his body. Tried to disassociate from it but Jim was not making it easy. Once he felt Jim’s mouth on his cock, he knew that soon he would be undone. He had to listen to the sounds of his brother being tortured while this was going on. He tried not to move his hips but the sensation became too much. He tried to think of Queen and Country anything but it was for not. He came with a cry spurting down Jim’s throat. 

John smiled and went to the intercom, “Enough, clean him up and bring him in here.”

Mycroft burned with shame. John had him and both men knew it. Mycroft would do anything to keep what happened out of that room.

Jim crawled back to John with a smile on his face. 

“You did just fine boy. You have earned your reward,” said John, “Now go to your room”

Jim opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He stood up and left after kissing Mycroft on the cheek.

The door opened again and two men brought in Sherlock holding him up. They placed him carefully in the chair John had been sitting in. He was still breathing hard. His hair was wet and dripping. Mycroft could see all the marks on his body, which now matched all the marks he had given Jim.

John sat on the arm of the chair and pulled Sherlock in for a hug, “There, there. It is over. You survived. Your brother will survive. You have earned his life. And I think he has learned his lesson.”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft with such pity. 

“Sherlock,” Mycroft started. Sherlock raised a shaking hand and stopped him.

“I don’t want to hear it Mycroft. I don’t care. You will leave John alone. You will leave Jim alone. You will turn a blind eye to our activities. I promise that nothing we are doing will affect anything that you are doing or attempting to do. But know this, if you don’t behave, I don’t know if I can stop what might happen to me or to you.”

“Aw, don’t worry Sherlock. I am sure we have made our point. He’ll do what we ask from now on, won’t you Mycroft?’”

Mycroft found himself nodding before he knew he was doing it.

“Besides, he likes to watch and I am sure we can give him the sort of entertainment that he likes and introduce him to things he didn’t even know existed.”

Mycroft cock twitched and he serious thought about cutting it off.

“It’s not that bad Mycroft. You have needs and I can have those needs met,” said John.

John pulled out a syringe and carefully injected Mycroft with the solution.

As he felt himself being pulled under he heard Sherlock say, “I do love you brother mine, but you can be such an idiot.”

He came to in his office. He looked at the clock and discovered that only seven hours had past since he had injected himself. 

There was some aspirin and a glass of water on his desk in front of him along with another thumb drive in his computer with a note taped to the screen of the laptop that said ‘Play Me’. 

He hit the space bar and the video started right up. It was Mycroft strapped to the chair with Jim between his knees. The sounds of Sherlock’s torture in the background and if one looked closely one could see what was happening to Sherlock in a clever reflection.

The video ended and then cell phone next to his computer rang.

He put the phone to his ear and did not say anything.

“Now that we have an understanding,” said John, “I need you to do something for me. I need some files on where the troops are deployed in Afghanistan. I will send you instructions on how to get them to me. Also clear your calendar on Saturday, you are busy.”

Mycroft dropped the phone and put his head in his hands. He was so screwed. He trashed the computer and the drive. He then called his assistant to gather the information that John wanted and cleared his calendar as instructed.

Game, Set, and Match to John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that John is dark, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading. This one has been rolling around in my head for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Life sucks right now. I had some time to write so I decided to have a go at this.
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated my other works recently. I plan on getting back on the horse and writing again.
> 
> My muse has not been around much and I do apologize.
> 
> I do hope someone is reading this.


End file.
